Sanity
by sgrubia
Summary: Tęsknota Edwarda za światem, w którym żył, za człowiekiem, którego kochał... który go zabrał do domu. RoyEdo, shounen ai.


**The Sanity **

Kto by pomyślał, do czego zaprowadzi go impulsywne działanie. Wola przetrwania. Chciał tylko, aby jego brat żył. Tak wiele wymagał dla siebie? Czy szczęście ostatniego członka jego rodziny było tak samolubną myślą, że Edward Elric, Stalowy Alchemik, musiał zostać ukaranym przez Boga za śmiałość marzeń?

Bóg karał kogoś, kto w niego nie wierzył. Czyżby to był prawdziwy powód? Brak wiary w coś, kogoś, czego nigdy nie widział na własne oczy, czego dotknąć nie było mu nigdy dane? Stwórca, który rzekomo dał ludziom cud życia nie ujawniał się, jak więc Edward miał potwierdzić jego istnienie?

Nie mógł. Lecz w cuda wierzył. Albowiem jeden z nich kroczył przy nim dawno temu, a on zdawał się go nie dostrzegać. Udawać, że dla niego było to najcięższe z nałożonych na niego przekleństw.

Blondwłosy alchemik tonął w swoich myślach nie po raz pierwszy od wyjścia ze swojego wynajmowanego mieszkania. Opuścił je nad ranem, a słońce już chyliło się ku zachodowi. Czemu szedł ulicami tego miasta, patrząc nieprzytomnie na cudownie rozświetlone budynki, a jednak nie dostrzegając ich majestatu, kunsztu z jakim ktoś je wybudował?

Promieniście złote oczy spoglądały ukradkowo na twarze w tłumie ludzi, za każdym razem, gdy jakimś trafem wychwytywały wśród tej masy czarnowłosego mężczyznę. Za każdym razem, zawiedzione, zwracały się znów na budynki, kiedy okazywało się, że to nie osoba, o której Elric myślał, kroczyła w tłumie.

Zatrzymał się, zadarł głowę ku górze, spoglądając na wieżę z dzwonnicą na szczycie. Budynki sakralne tego świata niewiele różniły się od tych amestriańskich, do których widoku przywykł we własnym świecie.

Tłum rozrzedzał się, a on nadal stał pod tym budynkiem. Wiedział, że godzina policyjna zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, ale nie miał jakoś ochoty wracać do swojego mieszkania. Nikt tam na niego nie czekał, żaden szatyn o czarnych, niezwykłych oczach, w których widział szlachetny onyks – kamień w którym był rozkochany od dnia poznania pewnego pana pułkownika.

Ulica opustoszała. Edward nie był pewien czy to co robił dyktowane było ciekawością, wewnętrzną potrzebą czy po prostu rozsądkiem. Wspiął się po schodach świątyni, niepewnym krokiem przekraczając jej próg. Z chwilą zatrzaśnięcia ciężkich, dębowych drzwi, na ulicy rozległ się odgłos syreny, ogłaszający początek policyjnej godziny.

Nie miał już stąd drogi ucieczki, chyba, że zależało mu na stawieniu się przed sąd niemiecki. Nienawidził tego kraju, restrykcyjnych zasad nowego rządu. Z opowieści Niemców słyszał, że kiedyś była to kraina wolna. Zagłębiając się w historię tego państwa, Edward odkrył jak pozorną była wolność tego narodu.

Pusty, ogromny budynek, wypełniony rzędami ław. Na końcu majaczył ołtarz i kilka zapalonych świec. Edward spojrzał na witraż nad nim i uśmiechnął się krzywo, widząc ślady deszczu, które spływały po nim. Najwyraźniej wraz z nadejściem godziny policyjnej, niebo zaczęło swój lament nad narodem. Nad losem Stalowego Alchemika, ateisty, który przekroczył próg kościoła.

Hagane No westchnął ciężko, spokojnie kierując kroki ku ołtarzowi. Nie była to ciekawość, tym bardziej nie wiara. Zapragnął być blisko czegoś, co dawało ludziom nadzieje, choć przez kilka chwil chciał przy tym przebywać. Zatrzymał się tuż przed ołtarzem, dłonie zanurzając głęboko w kieszeniach. Przyglądał się płonącym świecom zahipnotyzowany, nie zdając sobie sprawy jak promienny uśmiech zakwita na jego twarzy, na myśl o ogniu.

Płomień, ogień, mężczyzna, który nim władał i przeplatał między palcami bladych, smukłych dłoni. Zaśmiał się cicho na wspomnienie jego sylwetki, twarzy, głosu. Nie wierzył. Nie przewidział, że po tylu latach będzie marzył o ujrzeniu akurat tego przystojnego szatyna. Edward ukląkł przed ołtarzem, składając na nim ręce – zarówno tą z mięsa i kości, jak i protezę. Oparł głowę na nich, tworząc sobie prowizoryczną poduszkę.

- Roy Mustang… - wyszeptał, z kpiącym uśmieszkiem wymalowanym na ustach. Być może chciał się tak upodobnić do osoby, którą zostawił w dawnym, swoim świecie.

Odgłosy syren z zewnątrz nie zakłóciły spokoju Edwarda. Wręcz przeciwnie. Przypominały mu o zamglonych czasach jego świetności, kiedy podróżował po świecie, szukając ratunku dla siebie i brata. Te same syreny rozbrzmiewały w Central City, gdy wozy policyjne mknęły ulicami miasta, być może w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś zbrodniarza. Barry The Chopper-a lub też Scara. Kolejne dwie zamazane postacie, które wkroczyły w życie Eda, doprowadzając go do miejsca, w którym był. Do kościoła. Och, ironio losu.

Przymknięte oczy błyszczały spod powiek. Roześmiane, roztańczone iskierki w nich zapłonęły pasją, gdy w umyśle jedna chwila wciąż się wyświetlała, jak na ekranie starego kina.

Dzień ich pożegnania. Gdy uścisnął mu dłoń, szepcząc ostatnie „sayonara". Parzył mu w oczy, bez nadziei, że dane mu będzie powitać go ponownie. Tak bardzo pragnął wtulić się w jego ciało, poczuć jego zapach i ciepło. Czemu dopiero teraz? Nie wiedział. Może Bóg postanowił zabawić się kosztem Edwarda, uświadamiając mu największą życiową prawdę.

To co się ma docenia się dopiero wtedy, gdy się to straci.

Zamknął oczy, wzdychając cichutko. Puścił wodzę fantazji, myśli płynęły nurtem szalonym, nie wstrzymywanym tamą zwaną rozsądkiem i wstrzemięźliwością. Po prostu płynęły, rwącym potokiem pragnień niespełnionych. Widział ciepłe, blade dłonie, ujmujące jego własne, odrobinę ciemniejsze. Usta, w których nigdy nie zasmakował przysunęły się do jego twarzy, szepcząc słowa niewybaczalne, o których sama myśl, łamała Stalowemu serce na nowo.

„Kabhi alvida naa kehna, Hagane No".

Poderwał głowę, aby spojrzeć w pusty, kamienny sufit. Szum deszczu wzmagał na sile, odgłosy miarowego kroku rozlegały się na zewnątrz co jakiś czas, gdy żołnierze niemieccy dumnie kroczyli ulicami, w poszukiwaniu tych, który schować się nie zdołali. Drżące usta po raz pierwszy od tak długiego czasu, rozchyliły się, aby wypowiedzieć słowa, jakie Roy mu szeptał w ojczyźnie, świecie do którego należał. Językiem, którym tylko oni się posługiwali, w zaciszu, między sobą.

- Nigdy nie mów żegnaj, Roy.

Wstał z kolan, dumnie unosząc głowę w górę. Opanował drżenie warg, twarz kamienną zachował. Plecami odwrócił się do ołtarza, mocno zaciskając pięści, aż do białości kostek. Ruszył przed siebie, wciąż unosząc się dumą. Zapomniał na chwilę co się dzieje w świecie poza murami świątyni. Zapomniał, że Alfons siedzi w domu, zapewne zmartwiony o los przyjaciela. Nawet fakt iż jego serce bije, nawet to zostało zapomniane.

Wyznał przed samym Bogiem jaka melodia gra w jego sercu. Sam napisał do niej słowa, nuty, skomponował i odgrywał codziennie. Robił to w fasadach bezdusznego choleryka, którego uporczywie udawał, nawet dziś. Nawet gdy nikt nie patrzył. Wyjście poza to wszystko oznaczało śmierć. Tak samo jak przekroczenie progu kościoła, na zimny deszcz, w chłód wojennej pożogi. Ale nie miał po co żyć, do kogo wracać w świecie, który nie podniósłszy się z poprzedniej wojny, brnął ślepo w kolejną.

Stalowe serce pękło. A siła, która była w stanie je ukoić, była poza zasięgiem kończyn Elrica. Siła, jaka drzemała w Royu Mustangu, w jego długich palcach, czułości głosu, gdy mówił jego imię. Czułość, w której nigdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi od Eda. Jakże Hagane No tego żałował.

Dłonie oparły się o skrzydła drzwi, z zamiarem pchnięcia ich.

- Nie mądrze jest wychodzić teraz na zewnątrz. Jesteś tu tak długo, a nie wiesz o tym… Hagane No?

Ciało ogarnęło nagłe odrętwienie. Edward wbijał zszokowany wzrok w drzwi, które przed chwilą chciał przekroczyć. Głos, którzy przerwał ciszę w sanktuarium, zaszył pękniętą część jego serca. Imię, które wypowiedział długo odbijało się od ścian niewidzialnego więzienia Elrica, aż to runęło, zrzucając z chłopaka okowy bólu i tęsknoty.

Obejrzał się. Mięśnie zakończyły pracę bez wiedzy ogłupiałego umysłu. Oczy nie potrafiły skupić się na niczym innym, niż na sylwetce wysokiego szatyna, który opierał się o blat ołtarza. Skrzyżowane ręce na piersiach, kpiący uśmieszek. Zmartwiony, szczęśliwy wzrok odwzajemniający skupienie blondyna.

- Roy… pułkownik Mustang? – wpatrywał się w ten widok, nie zważając na niemieckie okrzyki za drzwiami.

- Chyba ktoś wysłuchał Twoich modlitw… - szepnął Mustang, kpiącym spojrzeniem ogarniając sylwetkę blondyna, wyższością naznaczając swój głos. – Od kiedy chodzisz do kościoła, Hagane?

- Ledwie się widzimy, a Ty już traktujesz mnie swoją arogancją na przywitanie? – spokojnie podszedł do pułkownika, siadając obok niego, plecami opierając się o ołtarz. – Cóż. Jak się tu znalazłeś, powiedz. Opowiedz wszystko.

- Długo opowiadać. – Mustang uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Na to będzie czas kiedy indziej, Hagane. – zerknął na podobiznę Boga, widniejącą na ścianie. Nie postanowił przysiąść się do blondyna.

- Czy Ty jesteś…? – zaczął niepewnie Edward, lecz na widok dłoni Mustanga, wyciągniętej w jego stronę, oniemiał.

- Chcesz pójść ze mną?

Proste pytanie, na które Edward znał jedynie krótką odpowiedź. Przyglądał się ciepłej dłoni wojskowego, jakby myślami uciekając w to, co nastąpi, gdy już ją chwyci. Wiedział, co to będzie oznaczało. Czuł, że już nie będzie odwrotu. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, radośnie, chyba po raz pierwszy od chwili zamieszkania w tym obcym świecie. Pewnie chwycił dłoń szatyna, a ten pomógł mu stanąć na nogach, odwzajemniając rozpromieniony uśmiech Stalowego.

Mocniej zacisnął palce na delikatnej dłoni pułkownika, zerkając na wnętrze kościoła ostatni raz. Wiedział już, że nigdy nie powie do Roya „sayonara". Pisane im było zostać razem, na zawsze. Jutro przestało istnieć, a Edward poczuł się, jakby jedynym momentem im danym, była właśnie ta chwila w kościele. Jedynym w tym ziemskim świecie.

Spoglądał w oczy Mustanga, kiwając głową, z determinacją na twarzy. Ruszyli przed siebie, a cichy, radosny śmiech wypełnił na chwilę pustkę kościoła. Wiatr zawiał mocniej, na oścież otwierając ciężkie wrota i gasząc świeczki podmuchem. Ciemność ukryła kochanków w swych mrokach, nie pozwalając zdradliwemu światłu na ukazanie chwili ich… zniknięcia.

--

Alfons Heiderich nie wiedział jakim sposobem znalazł się w tym kościele. Prowadziło go niezwykle silne przeczucie. Nie pozwoliło mu ono zmrużyć oka w nocy. Edward zniknął, przepadł. Czy poszedł do tego, opuszczonego przez ludzi i duchownych, sanktuarium, aby poprosić Boga o odzyskanie przyjaciela? Być może tak, lecz kryło się za tym coś głębszego.

Przekroczywszy próg, na pierwszy rzut oka zdawało mu się, że deszcz padał i tutaj. Niezwykła wilgoć i duchota panująca w tym kamiennym posągu dawnej kultury napawała go większym zmartwieniem o stan swego zdrowia. Jednak coś w tym obrazku mu nie pasowało. Ta jasna postać, leżąca u stóp ołtarza. Brązowy płaszcz, blond włosy…

Edward.

Ruszył pewnym, sprężystym krokiem, zatrzymując się dopiero przy spokojnej, niewielkiej sylwetce przyjaciela. Opierał się plecami o ołtarz, dłonie trzymał na piersiach, złożone jak do modlitwy. Alfons położył dłoń na jego zimnym ramieniu, lekko potrząsnął nim, jakby w nadziei, że chłopak się przebudzi. Ten jedynie opuścił smętnie głowę, a przez rozchylone wargi nie wydostawało się żadne tchnienie powietrza.

Heiderich dotknął jego lodowatej twarzy, spoglądając na zamknięte delikatnie powieki i uśmiech malujący się na nieruchomej, spokojnej buzi blondyna. Palce przesunął na szyje młodzika, przygryzając wargę, gdy prawda dotarła do jego świadomości.

Czy modliłeś się przed śmiercią? Sam ją na siebie sprowadziłeś? Z uśmiechem na ustach usnąłeś, aby nigdy się nie obudzić? Myśli młodego mechanika gnały dziwnymi torami. Jednak na widok szczęśliwego uśmiechu, zastygłego na twarzy Elrica, nie potrafił zapłakać z rozpaczą nad jego odległym, przeszłym życiem.

Z uśmiechem na ustach, z tym, kogo zawsze kochałeś. Poszedłeś do miejsca, gdzie jesteś szczęśliwy. I tylko to miało znaczenie. To miejsce, do którego teraz należysz.


End file.
